Finding Your Right
by Mara2
Summary: Ron has concealed pain. Harry kisses it away. Slash.


Finding Your Right 

Finding Your Right   
Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. This is slash, so if you flame, don't flame for that reason. I've warned you. Anyway, please enjoy. Here it goes . . . 

Harry can't sleep. His thoughts roll around in his head, contradicting each other and making Harry even more confused then he was earlier that day. He rolls over and finds the opening of the curtains on his four-poster. Harry finally finds it and opens the curtains. He rests his head on his elbow and looks at the room around him. A bright red color catches his eye and sends his stomach into butterflies. Ron hadn't pulled his curtains shut. He sleeps soundly, his peaceful face turned towards Harry. His hair is unruly, with a stray lock on his forehead. That red lock is what caught Harry's attention. Harry sighs again. His thoughts again drift back to the day's events. The second task had ended quite well for Harry, or so the rest of the school thought. Even Ron doesn't know what trouble the days events are having on Harry's mind. The fact that Ron was Harry's most important thing wasn't really that much of a surprise to Harry. But, the feeling that he got when he saw Ron asleep down at the bottom of the lake was a completely different story. Normal friends, even the best of friends, don't get the feeling that Harry had gotten. Just to add to Harry's confusion is the feeling that Harry received when he and Ron had made up. Harry sighs again, finally deciding that his thoughts are just running in circles. He closes his curtains and tries to fall back to sleep. ****************************************************************** The next day, Ron wakes up to bright sun shining on his face. He starts, knowing that the sun doesn't shine that bright through his curtains until way after he's supposed to be up. He grabs the clock on his bedside table and squints at it. Surprised he sees that is reads 6:00. Finally, Ron realizes that his curtains aren't drawn, and so the sun would shine brighter with out them. Ron gets out of bed and starts for the showers, knowing that his thoughts will not let him sleep again. Ron lets the hot water bound down his back. The water sends him back to the day before, when, he gets a weird feeling, his life had changed forever. The day before, Ron's emotions had told him something that he doesn't want to know. The fact that he was the most important thing to Harry had made him strangely smug. The fact that Harry cares that much about him made Ron excited. It also gave him a new kind of emotion, one that he doesn't want to acknowledge. Ron steps out of the shower and gets ready for the day. He re-enters the fourth year dorm and is surprised to see Harry awake. "You're up early," Harry says as Ron enters. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Ron says. For a moment, their eyes meet. Both turn away quickly, not wanting the other to see the blush that has formed on his cheeks. "Let's go down to breakfast. It's not that early," Harry says, trying to break the awkward silence that has fallen over the dorm room. The day passes quickly for both Harry and Ron. Harry is congratulated by everyone on how he did at the second task. At every turn Ron takes, someone asks him for the story of how he sat at the bottom of the lake, waiting for Harry's arrival. Harry watches over Ron's newfound fame with a proud sort of air. He is excited for his best friend, who has always had to stand in Harry's shadow of fame. Now, Ron has some of his own, and Harry will not refuse him what he deserves. Harry smiles fondly at Ron's amazement and enjoyment of the fame he is receiving. ". . . and then I was almost attacked by the giant squid . . ." Harry listens to Ron tell a group of eager first years the story of his "near death experiences" for the third time that week. Harry himself is trying to do his Transfiguration homework. But, somehow, he just can't seem to concentrate on the homework. His eyes keep glancing up at Ron's radiant face. A slight pink frames the dark freckles as Ron adds onto his story. Harry notices how the light reflects off his red hair, making it look like the bright sun on a dark winters day. "Harry, let's go upstairs," Ron whispers into Harry's ear. Harry's face looks a bit confused, but he follows Ron up to the dorm. The other fourth year boys are still in the common room, trying desperately to finish the large load that the fourth years have been given. When they reach the dorm, Ron throws his books onto his bed and then lies on the floor on his back. He looks up at the ceiling, as if he's trying to read something that's written on it. "We should probably do some work," Harry says, glaring at the large pile of books on his own bed. "Let's do our Divination. It's best to get the worst over with first," Ron answers with a grimace. Harry grabs the large textbook and joins Ron on the floor. Ron sits up and takes the quill and parchment that Harry hands him. Ron watches as Harry concentrates on the textbook. He is lying on his stomach with his feet swinging in the air. His quill is hanging out of his mouth, and his glasses are hanging on the end of his nose. The whole scene is quite comical, and Ron starts to laugh. "What?" Harry asks in an irritated voice. He glares at his best friend. "You're concentrating so hard," is all Ron can get out between fits of laughter. Harry pushes his glasses up his nose and squints back down at the page. "I think the position of the Big Dipper is saying that I will be killed by an arrow tomorrow night." The new fit of laughter that captures Ron bars him from replying to Harry's comment. Large tears start to stream down his face. Harry glares at Ron. Finally, he decides to make Ron pay for his humor. Harry launches himself on his friend. The two wrestle for a while before the taller Ron ends up on top, pining Harry down by sitting on his stomach. He looks down at Harry and the amusement starts to dwindle from his voice. Harry looks up at his best friend. Tears are flowing down his own cheeks now from the laughter that they had shared. But now that laughter is lost, as Harry looks into Ron's eyes. The laughter leaves those eyes to be replaced with pain and sorrow. One small tear rolls down Ron's cheek. Not a tear of laughter, but a tear of pain. Ron quietly gets off of Harry's stomach and turns away from Harry. Harry looks at Ron with worried eyes. He suddenly wants to hurt the person that has made Ron feel this way. Harry's scared to feel the force of that feeling, that want. He goes to Ron and puts his arms over Ron's shoulders, pulling him back against himself. At first, Ron tenses, but he eventually leans back into Harry's strong embrace. "What's wrong?" Harry asks in a worried whisper. Harry's breath tickles Ron's ear. "Nothing." "Ron, something's wrong. You don't cry very often. So, when you do, something is very wrong." "Well, what I meant, it's . . . kind of . .. silly, I guess. You wouldn't understand." "Try me," Harry answers, tightening his grip of Ron. "Okay, it just that we never get to have fun like this anymore. I mean, all these people are always crowding around me, asking me to tell them stories. I've always wanted fame, but I don't think I like it. I don't want to live this way." Harry lets out a chuckle, but Ron chooses to ignore it. "It's just, oh Harry. Now all these girls want me to go out with them. But, somehow, I just don't want to. It doesn't feel right. I think I'm waiting for the right one, and I can't seem to find it." Harry lets go of Ron, and turns him around. "Ron, I've been waiting for years for you to find out that fame isn't really all that great." Ron chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I had to try it for myself to realize it." Harry looks deep into Ron's eyes, trying to find what's really bothering his best friend. But all that greets him are two tears. They leave the corners of Ron's eyes and trickle down his cheeks. Harry raises his rough, quidditch-player fingers and wipes Ron's tears away. He looks into Ron's eyes again and suddenly a new feeling overtakes him. Ron stares back at Harry, letting his own eyes bore into him. A feeling overtakes him, a feeling that he's never felt before. He doesn't flinch as Harry wraps his arms around Ron's waist and pulls him close. Their faces are almost touching. Ron can feel Harry's breath, sweet and warm, on his face. Ron closes his eyes and leans in. At first, their lips just brush against each other. But at that slight touch, both boys feel a jolt of electricity go up their spines. Ron leans hungrily in for more. This kiss is passionate, filled with hunger. They let all their pent up emotions flow into the kiss. Finally, Harry pulls away, panting. He grins and pulls Ron closer to him. He kisses Ron's lips, gently. He lets all his love and caring be known through that kiss. Finally, Ron pulls away. He pulls Harry to him, so that Harry's face is resting against his shoulder. "I think I've finally found my right." 

** Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks, Mara**


End file.
